


Winter's Love

by bashert



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season 2, So fluffy it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashert/pseuds/bashert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I was outside on the balcony," she explained.</i>
  <br/><i>"What in God's name were you doing out there?" He asked, carding his fingers through her hair.</i>
  <br/><i>"It snowed," she beamed at him, giddy with excitement. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will and Mac are snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Back in another life, I used to write fics for Jim and Pam from _The Office_ , and I wrote a similar story. The song I used for the title of _that_ fic came on while I was driving earlier and I was inspired to write one for Mac and Will. Mostly because I was in desperate need of some fluff. It's really fluffy though. You've been forewarned. The title is from the song by Animal Collective.

Will was having a nice pleasant dream when something very cold touched his leg and he jerked awake. 

"Your feet are like ice cubes," he muttered to his wife, opening one eye to peer at her. She grinned back at him, her hair mussed from sleep, but her eyes bright and clear. She slid her feet between his legs and he yelped.

"Luckily, _you_ are here to warm them up," she replied, burrowing into his side. 

"You woke me up," he accused. "I was dreaming of laying on a warm beach with a beautiful brunette."

"A beautiful brunette, huh?" She murmured, pressing a kiss to the pulse point on his neck.

"Yeah, Demi Moore, circa 1992," he teased, and she pinched his side hard. He laughed and tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  She slid her hands under his t-shirt, and he startled at the touch of her cold hands against his warm skin."Seriously, you're freezing." Her nose was cold where she was pressing into his neck, and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. 

"I was outside on the balcony," she explained.

"What in God's name were you doing out there?" He asked, carding his fingers through her hair.

"It _snowed_ ," she beamed at him, giddy with excitement. 

"Well, it _is_ winter in the northeast," he replied, and he was given another hard poke in his side. " _Ouch_. That hurts you know." 

"I mean," Mac nipped at the underside of his chin, ignoring his whining. "It really, _really_ snowed. Like enough that we can't go anywhere. And do you know what this means?"

"What?" He asked, amused. He caught her hands from their chilly exploration and brought her fingers up to his mouth, blowing on them to warm them up. 

"Our hands are forced," Mac told him. "We must have a Do-Nothing day."

"We must?"

"We must," she repeated firmly. "We cannot possibly leave this apartment." It was Will's turn to grin. He was certainly not going to complain about being stuck inside his apartment with his wife, not when it felt they were always being pulled in at least a thousand different directions. He didn't mind at all a whole day of nothing to do and no where to go. 

"Whatever will we do to pass the time?" Will pressed feather light kisses into her hair.

"I can think of a few things," she answered, demurely. "But first, we sleep." Will opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it, biting back his protests and letting Mac curl up around him. Sleep first, he could deal with that. After all, they had all uninterrupted day, all glorious uninterrupted day. He settled back down, Mac's body anchoring his to the mattress, and closed his eyes.

When he woke again a couple hours later, Mac was pressed against his side, her breath warm on his skin, still fast asleep, their limbs tangled together. He carefully extracted himself from the bed, trying not to wake her, pausing to look back as she stirred and then settled down, pulling his pillow to her body and sighing deeply in her sleep. He leaned down to brush a kiss against her temple, and then padded out into the living room. It was chilly in the apartment, and he lit a fire in the fireplace. They had moved into their new apartment, an apartment that was _theirs_ , and not just _his_ , shortly after their wedding six months before. It was distinctly less modern than his bachelor pad had been. More crown molding and character and less clean lines, but it felt far more like home than his place ever had, although he acknowledged that had more to do with the woman fast asleep in his bed than the actual space.

Mac had set the coffee maker before she had climbed back in bed, wonderful woman, and he poured himself a mug and then went to look out the window. She was right; there was no way that anyone was going anywhere today. The roads were completely covered; stretches of blinding white as far as he could see. He went back into the kitchen to fix coffee for Mac, and then made his way back to their bedroom.

He sat the coffees down on the nightstand and slid back under the covers, pulling Mac's body to his. It was Mac's turn to blink open her eyes and give him a drowsy smile.

"Is that coffee I smell?" She looked so rumpled and adorable that he couldn't help but lean in to kiss her.

"Sure is," he brushed a piece of her hair off of her face. 

"I knew I married you for a reason," she replied, a slow smile crossing her face, her voice warm with sleep.

"I thought you married me for my money?" He teased.

"That too," she acknowledged. She sat up and he handed her the mug. She sipped at it and sighed happily. "I really love snow days."

"I thought you got itchy when you were away from work for too long," Will said. "If I remember correctly, I caught you checking your email and the newswire more than once during our honeymoon."

"This is _different_ ," she huffed. "There's no one in the office today, so we're not missing anything."

"News is still happening," he pointed out.

"You're insufferable," she replied.

"And yet, you love me," he shot back.

"I do," she murmured, "God knows why." But she kissed him firmly to take the sting out of her words.

"I love you," he hummed against her lips, taking the coffee out of her hands and setting it on the nightstand. "And I'm starting to really love snow days."

"I knew you'd come around," she grinned.

"No more talking," he instructed, biting at her lower lip. She laughed, a deep laugh that bubbled up out of her, and warmed him better than the coffee or the fire ever could.

"I really, _really_ love snow days," she said. He really, _really_ did too.


End file.
